Tendrils of White
by Diamondtheotaku
Summary: Shion has a reason for everything, including why he hasn't cut his hair since Elyurias' punishment.


A/N: This turned out a little more angsty than I intended.

As strange as it was, Shion hadn't cut his hair since Nezumi left. He was flustered about it whenever someone asked why and refused to answer. Even when fellow leaders of the new No. 6 inquired about it, Shion only blushed and changed the subject.

The truth is, Shion grew it out because he missed Nezumi. Shion missed Nezumi's sarcastic remarks, his insults, his eyes, his smile, and his hair- all Shion wanted was to run his hands through that hair and hold his partner close- so he decided to grow his hair out so he'd feel physically connected to him. He felt it was childish, but he kept growing it out.

He thought it as shameful, having held on to Nezumi for so long. Nezumi had his own life now, and it certainly wasn't with Shion, but Shion kept holding on to the notion that they'd meet again. Even after three years without seeing him, he kept faith.

On the night of Shion's nineteenth birthday, the city had a grand ball in honor of their first leader since Elyurias' punishment. The other leaders, including Karan and a few of elected townsfolk, awarded Shion with a new jacket and a smile. He grinned back, hoping they wouldn't notice his distraught eyes.

He wished, even though he knew it was hopeless, that Nezumi was there. The rat's smile would have been enough a gift for Shion. His heart ached and he felt like sobbing, which he couldn't because he was surrounded by people who would worry of they heard his cries.

Shion had not told many people about Nezumi. He wanted his beautiful Eve to remain something for him and only him, as selfish as that is. Karan had asked a few times who Nezumi was and her son's eyes glossed over with tears. She learned to not question him further than that.

Before the party, when Karan had been helping Shion get ready, she had decided to ask him one last time who Nezumi was. She had figured there was some correlation between why Shion hadn't cut his hair and Nezumi, but it was never clear. As she braided her son's hair, she opened her mouth to inquire. Before she could utter a word, she noticed his exhausted, worn out expression. She let him be and continued to plait the tendrils of white.

The day after the celebration, the other council members refused for him to work, even with all the work they had to do, so Shion layed in bed. He felt drained and emotionless. He wondered if it was time for him to forget Nezumi and continue with his life without the hope of seeing him again.

The weather was stormy. The sky punished the Earth with howling winds and pelting rains that flooded the town with anger. The sky was dark and the flash of lightning was the only sign of light other than the streetlamps that were blasted with water droplets. It reminded Shion of when he and Nezumi first met.

It was automatic as he stood up and opened his window. He leaned on the railing of the balcony and screamed into the wind. He cried his heart out and let his tears pour down into puddles with the rain. His melancholy heart was submerged into a sea of salt water that stung his chest and caused him to collapse and drown.

"Shion!" The long, dragged-out shout sounded like Nezumi. The thought only made Shion grip on to the metal of the balcony railing and sob harder.

There was a flash of lighting and a crack! of thunder.

"Shion!" It rang again. Shion wished the wind and torrent of water could wash away his existence and end the suffering he felt.

Someone ran up to him, but Shion couldn't see with his eyes blurred with tears and rain. The warm, gentle, and familiar figure picked him up and led him inside. The white-haired boy was spread on his bed and the door to the balcony was shut. The wind whistled against the windows, but he felt safe.

He wiped away his tears and looked at the person who had brought him inside to thank them. He only started weeping once again.

"Nezumi!" He cried. "Nezumi!"

Nezumi gripped onto Shion's hand and leaned his forehead on his partner's. He stared into Shion's tearful eyes lovingly and kissed him passionately. No words were needed to tell them how much they missed each other as their arms wrapped around each other and they deepened their kiss.

Their lips separated and Nezumi collapsed onto Shion's chest, silent tears dripping on the latter's soaked shirt.

"Your hair is long now," Nezumi mumbled after what seemed like hours. He buried his face further into Shion's soaked shirt.

"I wanted my hair to remind me of yours."

Nezumi looked up in surprise. The response was a little more confident than he expected, but when he saw Shion's flustered expression, he grinned.

"I missed you a lot, Nezumi."

"I missed you too, Shion." Nezumi stood up, removing himself from Shion's warmth. "You're going to get sick if you stay soaked like that, idiot."

Shion stood as well. "Do you need some clothes to change into?"

"I'll be fine-" The rat shut up as he saw his lover's disapproving glare. "A-Alright."

"I'll be back with towels and robes," Shion stated, leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later with two towels, two robes, and a pair of scissors. "I figured I should cut my hair," he explained.

The two dried themselves and changed. "Can you cut my hair, Nezumi?" The red eyed male asked.

Nezumi took the scissors from his hands and complied. Shion sat on a stool and Nezumi gently started to cut, strands of white floating to floor as the storm raged on outside. Once Nezumi finished trimming Shion's hair, he kissed his cheek and leaned his head on his shoulder.

The winds howled, the rain shot at the ground, and the thunder gave off loud crashes, but the two partners in crime couldn't be more peaceful.


End file.
